fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Roar of the Titans
Godzilla: Roar of the Titans is an upcoming action open-world sandbox brawler game loosely based on Legendary Pictures's Monsterverse, specifically the Godzilla films of the shared universe. It was announced on 26 March 2019 to promote the upcoming film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and was released on 4 June 2019 worldwide on the Nintendo Switch, soon after Godzilla: King of the Monsters aired in cinemas. The game was rated Teen by ESRB for Blood and Violence. Gameplay Campaign Mode In Campaign Mode, you play as Godzilla and your objective is to hunt down and eliminate the M.U.T.Os endangering the Earth through open-world locations such as Janjira, Honolulu, San Fransisco and the Pacific Ocean. Ocassionally, in each level, you will find Shinomura spawns that you are encouraged to defeat. You can destroy power plants to gain radiation to regenerate health and energy. The objective of each level is to locate and reach the destination of the M.U.T.Os, who will always be quicker than you and leave first before you reach, and afterwards you swim towards the next location they will be located at. You can also destroy buildings, which give you Survival Points. Survival Points can be used to level up monsters so that they have new abilities, such as higher health, more attack power and new moves. Unfortunately, when you level up, the enemies become stronger as well. By completing a level, you can unlock other monsters, such as Mothra and Rodan. Enemies you face include choppers, tanks, warships, fighter jets, bombers and more. The final bosses of Campaign Mode are the two M.U.T.Os that you have been hunting for, and afterwards, you return to the ocean. However, there is also a secret location known as Tokyo that can only be unlocked when you defeat all the Shinomura spawns and level up to Level 100, the maximum level. Tokyo is filled with enemies, and is the hardest stage of them all. The secret final boss, Shinomura is located here. The story of Campaign Mode is loosely based off that of Godzilla (2014). There is also an optional time limit you can set on and off. If you do not reach the destination within the time limit, a cutscene will happen where Godzilla arrives in an area with lots of buildings surrounding him. Then, the M.U.T.Os will leap and crash through the buildings, proceeding to injure Godzilla, causing him to bleed before roaring and collapsing onto the ground. King of the Monsters Mode This mode is similar to Campaign Mode, but you can play as different monsters that you have unlocked in Campaign Mode. There are also more locations, and you can also earn Survival Points. You roam through the city, destroying buildings, combating monsters, you're basically free to do anything. Versus Mode This mode allows you to pick a monster that you have unlocked and battle against a computer or another player, using LAN, splitscreen or online play. When playing online, you can select from four different servers: "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism", for new players without any experience at all, "Monster", for players who are not new but do not have much experience, "Kaiju", for players who are not new and have lots of experience, and "Titan", for those who are not new and have the most experience. There is also a multiplayer option, in which there are more than two monsters, and a team option for the multiplayer option, in which monsters are paired into teams. Others There is a camera option known as "Showa Mode", which turns everything on screen to black and white like old Showa films. Kaiju Playable Kaiju DLC Playable Kaiju